Recessed luminaries are placed in the ceiling and there is a need that they contain a fire for between 60 to 120 minutes, otherwise a fire from one lighting assembly in a ceiling can spread to a floor above the ceiling where the lighting assembly is placed.
To address the issue of fire rated lighting assembly, generally an enclosure is built around a recessed light. These enclosures include a fire box that surrounds the recessed light. The problem with fire boxes is that multiple subcontractors may be needed to install a recessed light. The fire boxes may not be designed for standard 2×8 joist construction, requiring larger joist that may be more expensive to construct. Due to the size of the box, recessed lights cannot be installed in close proximity to each other or close to the wall. The fire box can only be installed along a long axis. Furthermore, requiring installing the fire box first and then installing the recessed light inside the box can cause delays in construction and increases the overall cost of labor and material. The use of a fire box may use additional materials such as drywall, caulk, gaskets, hats and joint tape. Lastly, because a box must be made from drywall around each recessed light, additional clearance is needed, thereby limiting location.
There is a need in the art for a fire rated recessed lighting assembly that addresses the above problems.